Hale
Hale is an Irish CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where, along with Metaphor and Liandrin, he is a member of The Ministry of Blood. History in ECW D-League Hale made his debut on ECW D-League Episode 2, under the ring name Hale Lewis, as part of the tag team The Highlanders alongside Rory Macreery. They competed against Los Venenos in a Tornado Tag Team Elimination Match, after Rory was eliminated by Serpiente, Hale defeated both members of Los Venenos. Hale then tried to talk to the fans, but was attacked by Main Roster star, Metaphor and chokeslamed through the ring mat. Main Roster At No Way Out, Hale returned, making an appearance during Metaphor's entrance. On Episode 10, Hale, dropping the Lewis from his name, competed in a singles match against Wesley Underhook, in a winning effort. On Episode 11, Hale defeated Chad in a singles match. Later that night, Hale made another appearance when the debuting Liandrin announced the formation of The Ministry of Blood, before Hale and Metaphor were attacked by Brent and Tyrant On Episode 12, ECW General Manager, Donald Sinclair announced that in the main event, Brent and Tyrant would team up to face The Ministry of Blood and if Brent and Tyrant win the match, Metaphor would defend the ECW Championship in a Triple Threat Match. Brent and Tyrant won the match. After the match, Brent brawled with Metaphor while Tyrant fought Hale (At the same time, multiple other wrestlers were brawling backstage). At Royal Rumble, Hale interfered in the ECW Championship Triple Threat Match, allowing Metaphor to retain the title. Later that night, Hale entered the Royal Rumble Match as the 24th entrant, lasting 7 minutes 11 seconds, eliminating Blake Tedley and Shant, reaching the final 6, before being eliminated by the eventual winner, Tank. On Episode 13, Hale competed against Scott Slyke, in a winning effort. Later that night, Hale came out to assist Metaphor in his ECW Championship defense against Torq Michaels, after Scott Slyke and JP Requirement interfered, Hale came out to fight them off. Inspite of Hale's help, Metaphor lost the title to Torq after an interference from Mastodon. On Episode 14, Hale was revealed as the mystery opponent of Chad, who Hale then fought in a winning effort. On Episode 15, Hale suffered his first singles loss when he faced Mastodon in a losing effort, after the match, Metaphor came out to attack Mastodon. Hale attacked Wesley Underhook when he tried to get involved. At Bad Company, Hale joined Metaphor at ringside for his match with Mastodon, to prevent JP Requirement from interfering. Later that night, Hale and Metaphor attacked Mastodon for interfering in the ECW Championship match. Appearances Personal Life In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Shell-Shocked (Cradle Lift Samoan Drop) * Signature Moves ** Bicycle Kick ** Death Drop (Yokosuka Cutter) {2018-Present} - Adopted from Metaphor * Nicknames ** "The Mighty" (By Liandrin) * Entrance Themes ** "The King of the Highlands" by Antti Martikainen (Used as part of The Highlanders) ** "Darkside" by Jim Johnston (Used in singles competition) ** "Blood" by Jim Johnston (Used as part of The Ministry of Blood) ** "BFG Division" by DOOM 2016 OST Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:D-League Category:Male Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:European Category:Powerhouses Category:Grapplers Category:Heavyweights